Sadness, Empathy, and Love
by pippa-pie
Summary: A response to BebePanda401's Original Couples Challenge. I haven't confessed yet, but right now isn't the moment. Her brother Toby never had a proper funeral…two years after his death, this memorial is the closest thing. MistyxKiryu, implied JackxCarly.


**Title: **Sadness, Empathy, and Love

**Summary: **A response to BebePanda401's Original Couples Challenge. I haven't confessed yet, but right now isn't the moment. Her brother Toby never had a proper funeral … two years after his death, this memorial is the closest thing. MistyxKiryu, implied JackxCarly.

**Notes: **Written for BebePanda101's "Original Couples Challenge". The original couple is MistyxKalin (Revengeshipping), obviously. The theme is a mix of loss, love, and empathy. First fanfic written in first person, where I'm most at home.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

><p>"<em>We could have a life, us two. Maybe not like I dreamed. Maybe not like you remember. But we could get by."<em>

_-Mrs. Lovett, from Stephen Sondheim's "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street"_

* * *

><p><span>Kiryu's POV<span>

I look up at the sky. It's a nice day, which is ironic, considering the event. I tug at the tie which feels like a noose around my neck, and shudder at that piece of imagery my mind conjured.

I've already died twice; no good imagining a third scenario of death. Especially on this day.

Most people who die don't get a reprise in life. That's only too plain. I take a deep breath and walk toward the part of the park where the service will take place in a bit.

As I approach, I spot Carly Nagisa quietly jotting down notes on a notepad. She wears a short, simple black dress with thin straps she's having trouble keeping up. I'd approach her, but I have strict orders under Jack to avoid contact with her.

"_Could you do me a favor?"_

"_Uh, sure."_

"_Stay away from Carly," _

Carly doesn't remember her time as a Dark Signer, something I'm kind of jealous about. She's the only Dark Signer who doesn't; it's a frustrating puzzle to me. Misty has her theories. Anyhow, Jack worried I might wake Carly's forgotten memories. I can't blame him; he no doubt heard of my bout of depression from Yusei, from my memories of what I did as a Dark Signer. He didn't want to risk the same fate happening to the reporter he loved.

I can't blame him. I would be broken all over again to see the person I love tormented by past memories.

Thankfully, Misty is stronger than that.

But today probes her weak spot in her emotional armor.

Speaking of her, she comes up to me. She mutters a greeting and a thank you as she hugs me. It doesn't feel awkward, as it has since I realized a few weeks ago I might love her.

I haven't confessed yet, but right now isn't the moment.

Her brother Toby never had a proper funeral due to how his body was disposed of by Divine; two years after his death, this memorial is the closest thing.

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

My body feels numb. My face is a composed mask, but by the look of concern of Kiryu's face I can tell it has cracks in it.

My parents sit to my left, but they cling to each other for support. They were always wary of Toby's gift, but of course they still love and miss him. Kiryu is sitting right next to me. He has dressed up for Toby. Carly sits a few seats down from him. Of course I invited her; not only is she like a younger sister to me, but I knew the press might want to cover the memorial. The only reporter I'll let write an article about Toby is Carly.

My mom gets up and says some words about Toby. Near the end she looks right at me and I can tell all she sees is my brother; she breaks down and is gently retrieved by my father. His hair is graying.

A noise catches in my throat. I already said my words about the person I held so dear to the handful of friends and family. I shut my eyes tight as they smart from held back tears.

Suddenly, I feel a hand slip into mine. I look to my right.

Kiryu's face displays his feelings: sadness for my brother and concern for me. He's helping me get through this. I tighten my hand around his. Were both as pale as the moon. Any other time, my face would be warming up by his hand in mine.

* * *

><p><span>Kiryu's POV <span>

I've always emphasized with Misty.

Especially when we were Dark Signers, I'm sad to admit. We were both thirsty for revenge on our respective Signers – or, as we had thought of it in our darkness back then, 'justice'. When we reconnected sometime after Yusei pulled me out of my depression, I was afraid she had forgotten me as Carly had. But like I said earlier, Carly is the only one who doesn't remember.

I was also worried we'd have nothing in common anymore – thankfully, that hadn't been the case.

Now, I feel myself once again on par with this woman I care immensely about.

I can't imagine how I'd hold myself together if either Nico or West – God forbid – died. More than likely I'd spiral back into the darkness. Imagining that happening, I feel what must be a shadow of how Misty feels now.

We both care deeply for the children close to us. Only her brother isn't around anymore.

Her hand trembles in mine, but she still holds fast.

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV <span>

I murmur goodbyes to my parents with promises to call tomorrow, reassuring them. Carly offers to stay with me, but I know she has plans with Jack later in the day, so I tell her I'm fine and hug her, grateful for her presence today. She promises to go over the article with me later before it's published.

I look up at the sky. It's become suddenly dark and cloudy, and mirror of my feelings inside. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don't even have to look; Kiryu and I are the only people left.

He accompanies me back to my apartment. I need him.

When we enter my home, he locks the door for me. I collapse on my couch, drained. Tentatively, he walks over slowly and sits next to me. I curl up in a ball, my black satin dress bunching up around me. Hopelessly, I clutch the locket Toby gave me just a few years ago.

Kiryu shifts next to me. "Misty? How are you doing?" I blink up at him. I move my body so we're eye level. I take a deep breath.

"Better…much better…because you're here, Kiryu." The truth of my statement strikes me. I can't imagine him not here anchoring me to reality. My chest almost seizes up at the thought of him leaving me here alone. I've never been much of a people-person, but Kiryu is different.

For a long moment, we stare into each other's eyes. My emotional mask falls away. I lean a bit closer.

Kiryu leans forward, closing the space between us, and kisses me.

* * *

><p><span>Kiryu's POV <span>

I know it probably wasn't the best time to kiss her.

But I do. I pour everything I'm feeling for her right now into the kiss. Sadness, empathy, and love.

When our lips part, she looks at me, and I see display of confusion and hesitation and…something else, on her face.

Misty has a hole in her heart where Toby once was. I don't want to try and replace him with me, but make my own place in her heart that will help heal the hole.

I try and make that clear as I gaze at her, also a bit breathless from our kiss. Her raven hair smells like basil, or mint.

In her aquamarine eyes, I can see she reads my face. She brings her pale, elegant hand to my cheek. For a long moment, we stare at each other.

A soft, almost hopeful light enters her clear eyes. She leans forward and we kiss once more.

A satisfying, warm feeling fills me. She will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am _so _happy how this turned out. I originally wrote something aiming for fluffy/funny, but it was severely OOC and just overall forced. Just a fun fact, all I listened to this why I wrote this was music from Sweeney Todd (namely the _Johanna _trio_.)_ That's why I wanted a quote from it. Interpret the quote as you will. Judges, I hope I made you proud ^_^ Reviews are loved!


End file.
